Attack On Hillwood
by Jopeth23
Summary: Crossover fic with the anime "Shingeki No Kyojin" (Attack On Titan). Humanity is in the brink of extinction. The fresh graduates of the 105th Cadet Corps were faced with the task of defending their home district of Hillwood against a Titan attack. How much are they wiling to sacrifice for the sake of the ones they hold dear, and for the whole humanity itself? RATED T for violence


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Hey Arnold and "Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack on Titan).**

**Prologue**

_We've always thought that we humans are the masters of this planet._

_We've always thought we are the dominant specie in this world of ours._

_We had became arrogant, with our advances in our civilization and technology, we thought that we have finally subdued nature and made dominion of the earth._

_But we were wrong._

_A hundred years ago, a new mysterious specie appeared seemingly from nowhere. Giant humanoid creatures. They called them "Titans". They look like giant awkward versions of the human specie. But that's where the similarities end._

_It turned out to be that they were our natural enemies. And we are their prey._

_They consume humans, not for nourishment. A study of a few captured Titans showed that they lack digestive organs. Yet they hunt and devour humans for reasons unknown. Maybe for sport? Maybe for leisure? We can never tell._

_One thing was for sure: the onslaught of the Titans have drove humanity to the brink of extinction. We tried to fight back, but our weapons are useless against them. Our artillery shells and bullets would tear their bodies, only to see it regenerate after a few minutes, making them unstoppable. We were helpless before them. We were at their mercy._

_What remained of the humanity had gathered together and surrounded themselves with three enormous walls, and gave these walls names: Wall Maria at the outermost, Wall Rose in the middle, and Wall Sina in the innermost. These three walls sheltered what remained of the humanity from the horrors that the Titan brought. For hundreds of years, humanity prospered behind these walls, not seeing a single Titan at that time. Humanity felt safe once more. But this came to an end._

_In the year 480, a colossal 60-meter Titan appeared outside Wall Maria and breached the once-impenetrable wall. What humans thought was their indestructible protection crumbled like a house of cards in face of this monstrous behemoth. A slew of Titans swarmed in, devastating the city of Shingazhima. Soon, an armored Titan appeared out of nowhere and breached the inner Wall Maria, allowing the Titans swarm inside the wall and feast on the populace. The survivors have no choice but to evacuate and rush inside the Wall Rose, causing turmoil and famine, as the resources inside the Wall Rose was not enough to support the sudden influx of refugees. It was a time of upheaval. In that year, humanity received a grim reminder: they lived under the reign of terror of the Titans._

_But humanity will not give easily give up without a fight. In year 485, the wall in the Trost district had been breached and the city invaded by Titans, but had been successfully retaken and the breach sealed by combined force of the 104th Cadet Corps and the South Garrison Command. Not long after, the Reconnaissance Corp was successful in defeating and capturing the Titan infiltrator on the Stohess district within Wall Sina. _

_The time of Titan domination had ended. This is the time when humanity had finally gained its dignity, and decided that it shall not be forever caged within the walls, but instead fight back and assert its right to live, and free itself from the reign of the Titans._

_This is a story of the brave young men and women who had sacrificed their lives, and even their humanity, for the sake of defending everything they loved, everything they held dear, and everything that mattered to them, in the factory district of Hillwood. Lives were lost, blood was shed, but the memories of their deeds will remain._

_This is the story of the soldiers from the 105th Cadet Corps, and their brave defense of the Hillwood district. _


End file.
